eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
House Ghallanda
House Ghallanda is a halfling dragonmarked house found throughout Khorvaire. Ghallanda is one of the few Dragonmarked Houses that are not involved with some form of arms dealing or soldiering, instead Ghallanda are Eberron's best hosts dealing in food and shelter. Dragonmark House Ghallanda bears the Mark of Hospitality. This mark grants various magical benefits that allow its bearers control over food and shelter, giving Ghallanda an advantage in all areas related to hospitality. 4th Edition: ''' In the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide the Mark of Hospitality can be taken as a feat which grants the player the ability to strengthen others' healing abilities. The player also receives four rituals including the Secure Shelter and Travelers' Feast rituals. History The mark of hospitality first appeared over 3000 years ago on the native halfling tribesmen and women of the Talenta Plains. Those who bore this mark tended to congregate together and chose to call themselves Ghallanda. The Ghallandas wandered Eastern Khorvaire, travelling from outpost to oasis, they offered food and shelter to all those who crossed their path. During their travels they managed to end feuds, prevent conflicts such as monster and bandit raids and generally ease tension wherever they visited. When Karrn the Conqueror finally explored the Talenta Plains, the other dragonmarked houses discovered the Ghallandas. After much negotiation the Ghallandas were recognised as a fully fledged dragonmarked house and not long after House Ghallanda began to spread all over Khorvaire. They started off small by building humble inns and taverns though, with time they began construction of entire enclaves that dotted the map from Barren Sea to the Lhazaar Principalities. '''The Last War House Deneith and House Ghallanda agreed on a contingent during the early years of The Last War for Ghallanda members to follow Deneith soldiers to provide them food and shelter on the field. It wasn't long until the nations' noticed the effectiveness of House Ghallanda and began hiring them to provide the same treatment for their armies. House Ghallanda wished to avoid taking sides and to remain a non-combatant however, when things went wrong they found themselves fighting alongside soldiers on the front lines. These soldiers now turned veteran are still around to this day and are not completely uncommon.. 'Terminology' Ghallanda means helpful hounds. Iconography The heraldic mark of House Ghallanda features a blink dog. The blink dog was chosen as they are known to come to the aid of those in need. Notable Members *Baron Yoren d'Ghallanda, Patriarch *Chervina the Architect *Keslo d'Ghallanda Business House Ghallanda offer their customers to spend time at their enclaves, much like a hotel. Under the signing of the Treat of Thronehold Ghallanda secured concessions freeing their enclaves from the local law, effectively turning them into individual nations. Ghallanda holds no quarrel with their customers, so long as they pay. Anyone who is wanted can escape the law by visitng a Ghallanda enclave. House Ghallanda also runs taverns and inns throughout Khorvaire, all of which hold the Mark of Hospitality. Ghallanda also can contribute to war efforts supplying soldiers with magically created food and shelter. Key Locations Gatherhold, it is believed that A stronghold located on the eastern shore of Lake Cyre. Ghallanda Hall: 'Is a form of hotel and sanctuary located in Sharn, it is believed that this hall is host to many fugutives, spies and mysterious strangers than anywhere else in Eberron. 'Wandering Inn: Is a nomadic pack of caravans that mimics cruise ships and offers the same luxuries one would find in most Ghallanda enclaves. Guilds * Hostelers Guild *'Dragontail Guild' *'Dawn-Builders' Prestige Classes & Paragon Paths *Black Dog Stats 3.5 Edition *Typical House Ghallanda Innkeeper: Eberron Campaign Setting p.233 *Moras Tann: Dragonmarked p.98 4th Edition *Ghallanda Enclave Guard: Eberron Campaign Guide p.215 References Category:Dragonmarked Houses Category:Halfling